Giving Up
by Luna-sss
Summary: Harry can't take the pain anymore, he does something terrible just to find his peace. Dark tearjerking suicidal one-shot. Not slash


It was the final battle but no one was throwing curses anymore though several were already dead many had just stopped to watch, Harry Potter now stood across from Voldemort. Bellatrix in her insanity cast a spell letting everyone hear what the two leaders had to say.

Harry gave a nod of the head as acknowledgment to the elder man who sneered. "Hello Tom Marvolo Riddle or shall I say Lord Voldemort," The statement was quiet coming from the lights Savior in a whisper; all had heard it as such.

"Potter finally excepting your death?" The old snake-like man snarled ignoring his muggle name in favor of taunting the young teen.

"I have hoped for death for a long time, Tom." He continued to whisper but an edge of tiredness leaked into his voice. His eyes that had been so bright with life were cold, loneliness and understanding reflecting, all just behind long dark lashes. He stood there a boy just barely a man of seventeen and the look in his eyes made him rival Albus Dumbledore in age.

"Then why Potter, have you fought me for so long?" There was confusion in You-Know-Who's eyes but he spoke in a leveled, calm almost bored, tone.

"Simple, because for a while I was foolish enough to believe there was something worth fighting for." Sirius, Remus, the Weaslys, and the rest of the Light faction all cringed. Some Death eaters sneered, some frowned, others just stood questioningly wondering if the world was doom, for they, deep down in their very buried hearts, had hoped that the boy hero would save them.

"Potter, there are plenty of things to live for," Voldemort's raised wand faltered a bit, seeing _that_ look in someone so young, a look that made him feel less jaded, like he hadn't killed thousands, like he hadn't seen thousands tortured, like he hadn't laughed while it happened, he simply shook his head a small movement that spoke volumes. The look in those eyes told him he was being foolish, as if he had made a childs mistake.

"Tom, Dumbledore paid for my friends with my own money, my godfather would rather spend his time with his boyfriend then with me, and my only blood relatives have done things to me you yourself wouldn't do to your torture victims." There were no emotions to his voice, he spoke like he was rattling off a grocery, there were gasps among the crowd and someone was sobbing.

"Really Potter, then why don't you join me for… revenge and all that?" He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named let a bit of amusement into his voice.

"Simple, you're an idiot." People all around looked at their wayward hero like he had lost his mind.

"Boy you would do well not to repeat such insolence." Voldemort growled lowly tired of wasting time but not really wanting to kill the boy.

"Or what you'll kill me?" No amusement just a question like asking someone to pass the salt.

"Hmm no, I think I'll let you live,"

"Suit yourself," Harry shrugged and raised his wand. "None but I shall remember. A death to all bound to Voldemort. The light hasn't won and the dark hasn't lost. For one shan't exist without the other. Walk the boarders will I. The people only remember the fall of the dark lord and the loss of a hero. Freedom is finally mine. See you in hell Tom."

The words were cold even in Latin and somewhere someone laughed high and crazed while others screamed. Death eaters everywhere fell, Voldemort and all his soul pieces crumbled. A diary already gone poisoned, a ring already disposed of, a cup melted, a diadem burst into flames, a necklace dissolved in the hands of the inferi, a snake fell dead at its master's side and finally a lightning shaped scar bled itself away.

All the survivors of the war fell into a slumber only to awake later. Many tried to pick up the pieces of their severely messed up world; barring the bodies of their loved one and burning the dark ones bodies in a large bon fire, most of the world attended even a person who's body the survivors' still looked for. Their Savior, their hero, their sacrifice, their ex-family, their lost loved one but mostly they looked for a boy they hadn't bothered to know.

Harry watched as the people were buried crying his pained tears as he walked the in-between not living but not yet dead. Always he cried for his family, his supposed friends, his lost hope, his lost love, his lack of other emotion, his loss of the will to live, but mostly he cried for himself and for what he never could have been.

As he turned to walk away another funeral calling to him he heard Luna say to Hermione, the people he once thought of as sisters "The lonely serpent who once wore the lions cloth is peaceful now so don't morn his death morn his life. For none saw the bruises, none saw the scars, none saw the haunted looks, none saw through the mask he wove to protect himself. Cracked as it was."

Hermione, who's crying had dimmed let out a shaky sob once before the tears began to fall again, only silent now, spoke. "His will stated that all the Potters money goes to the orphans like him there is a book, in his vault that writes the name of children muggleborns, half bloods and purebloods alike that were treated like him as well as their address. He already has the building built; it's rather large, rivaling that of St. Mungos and the Malfoy manor combined. He has many sponsors that send money weekly to help support the house and apparently he already has twelve children living there, all under the care of fifteen adults who live there too…" The people who stood there all watched the rain fall around them everyone was crying including a few of the men.

Ron stood next to Hermione holding her around the waist as she her strength left her in nerve racking sobs again finished. "H-har-harry did the same for some muggles he bought several orphanages up and had them all moved to the same location, they get monthly incomes to raise the children. There are over fifty children there and about 25 adults. 'Mione and I already have a house next to the magical orphan as he-Harry put us in charge. Luna, he gave control of the muggles orphanage to you and whomever you chose to marry. There's a room for you there or you can have the house next door to it, your choice." Luna nodded and Harry who was watching this all saw the people walk up to the three offering their support in all that they might need.

Harry wasn't a fool he knew that his orphanage plan would crumble after a while but it would be blissful for the little while it worked. Harry walked on with a smile on his face at least this way the children would be luckier than he and Tom had been.

If only for a little while.


End file.
